The Siren
by BHGV18
Summary: Elizabeth is a Siren, bound to serve the Ocean for 100 years. She has no memory from her previous life...till she sees William Darcy. In a rapid turn of events, she will re-learn about what it is worth living for...love!


There are moments that stay with you forever—even once they have long gone from your mind. They are etched in the inner parts of your heart.

I did not know I had such a moment until I saw him.

It was a beautiful, sunny day. _Perfect for a shipwreck_ , I muttered through my teeth. I had only been a siren for two years and all the wit and laughter in the world could not make the pain go away. I was a prisoner in a job I did not want.

 _I did ask to live_ , I remember bitterly. _Was this better than death?_

I always thought there _must_ have been a reason I chose to live—who or what motivated me? What was I living for?

My inner thoughts were interrupted by the shrieking coming from inside the house.

 _The window is open, again!_ Those girls had no thoughts for repercussions or consequences—if someone heard us! I could hear Lydia's voice in my head, "La! Who cares? No one can hear us from here! Live a little, perfect Lizzie"

I didn't bother to reprimand them as I walked in—I just shut the window and sat on the couch, the heaviness of what today will bring sinking in.

"You look like you just came from a funeral!" teased Lydia, not realizing the irony of her words.

"We will be going to one shortly," I answer, a forced smile on my lips, "She just told me."

"Yeah, we heard her too. It will be over before we know it. We sing, we look beautiful and ta-da, we go back to our lives" said Lydia, going back to twirling around the room. "We should go to that new club Kitty tonight—"

"Lydia—how can you talk that way?"

"Oh please, do not bore us with your sermons. This is the life that _you_ chose, that we all chose. So live with it!"

 _She was right._ I swallowed my response and continued to stare at the beautiful sky. _It will be over soon_.

Jane, the most beautiful and the one who has been a siren the longest, sat next to me, reassuringly squeezing my hand.

"Do not look at their faces—just sing and look at the sky. I know it is not easy, but it will be over soon enough" she said, her angelic voice soothing my trembling hand.

"I know", I responded, having heard that advice since our first "job". "I know" I sighed.

* * *

I swam to the surface—eager for some fresh air. Though I did not need air while swimming, a part of me still felt like I might run out at any moment. Lydia and Kitty came up next—their brilliant sea-skin dresses floating on the water. Jane followed, alongside Mary, who brought a long a book with her. Though she could not remember her past, we were sure there were plenty of books in it!

 _It is coming,_ Ocean said, _get ready to sing_.

The water beneath us bubbled in excitement, making me feel even more sick. I choose to sit this time, my green dress blending with the waters beneath me. The other girls got in position, all waiting for the signal from Ocean.

 _Sing!_ She commanded, and at once our voices unified in the sweetest melody. The ship changed its course—its captain and passengers searching for the source of that beautiful song...

This was the worst part. As the ship got closer, I could begin to see the outline of their faces. Men, women, and children, eagerly looking towards us, wanting to drink the melody filling their souls. There were splashes—as some began jumping into the waters, blindly following the sounds.

It was then that I saw him.

"Elizabeth!" he screamed, his eyes bursting with a mix of emotions—fear, love, excitement, and sadness. "Elizabeth!" he screamed again, rubbing his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real.

My sisters looked at me confused, but continued singing.

"My dear and loveliest Elizabeth!" he shouted again, looking around for someone else to validate his finding. But his friends and relatives were entrapped. Everyone was in a daze except for him, until I stopped singing.

I do not know from where or how, but my heart shouted out, "Will!"

Before I knew what I was doing, I was swimming towards him, ignoring the calls from the Ocean and my sisters. Some of the victims were snapping out of their trance, in complete shock at what they were seeing.

 _Keep singing!_ Demanded the Ocean, the water bubbling in anger beneath us. I could feel her wrath but nothing else mattered at that moment. I _had_ to reach him.

My sisters sang louder and before I could stop him, Will jumped.

"No!" I shrieked, swimming as fast I could.

 _Leave him!_ Commanded the Ocean, _return to your sisters!_

 _No!_ I shouted back in my head, _no! Not him_!

I knew she could stop me at any moment. I was waiting for it. Perhaps it was the shock and disappointment that prevented her from acting sooner. I knew I would pay for this but I did not care. Nothing else mattered.

I grabbed Will from beneath the waters and jerked him to the surface of the water, allowing him to breath some air.

"Elizabeth" he said again, spluttering as he spoke, "My darling"

I could almost melt into his arms, if it wasn't for the dire danger we were in. I motioned to the boat and we swam to it—grabbing on to one of the ropes for support. He pulled himself up and then reached for my hand. Once on the boat, I searched around for anything to get us to shore.

I saw him turning towards the sound. I cupped his face with my hands, covering his ears. I shook my head and covered my ears with my fingers—hoping he would understand. He did.

 _We have to get to land_ , I thought quickly, searching with my eyes for a solution. _There!_ I pointed. We ran to the other side of the boat, where a speedboat was attached. I motioned with my hands and he quickly disengaged the speedboat, jumping in and grabbing me with him. I could not tell if my heart was fluttering from adrenaline or from having him so close.

I do not know how we got to shore, nor how long it took us. I ignored the sounds of agony coming from behind us and the pleas of my sisters to come back. I did not know why the Ocean did not stop us.

As soon as we touched land, I ran out of the boat, pulling him off as well.

 _Come!_ I motioned, panic visible in my hand gestures. We ran up the sand and once I felt the water could not reach us, I let my body sink beneath me. I could not believe everything that had happened—thoughts and emotions were bursting from inside.

Will lied down next to me, seemingly confused and overwhelmed.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, not knowing if I was real or a ghost.

I nodded, giving him a smile. His face lit up and he hugged me tightly, breathing in the smell of my hair.

"What happened to you? I thought you had drowned"

I sat up slowly, not sure how to answer him nor how to explain anything—I did not have all the answers. And most importantly, I did not have a voice.

I simply shook my head, hoping he would understand.

"Where have you been? You have been missing for two years! I...I thought I lost you!" I had never so much emotion in another person. He loved me. He truly _loved_ me. At least the person I _used_ to be. Was I the same person now?

I smile brightly, not knowing what else to do.

"Please, say something!"

 _I can't_. Tears began to stream down my face. How can I explain? What do I even say?

"It's okay. I'm just glad you are safe" he whispered, bringing me closer and wrapping me in his embrace. He was visibly in pain at seeing me in discomfort. "I love you" he said, raising my chin softly and staring into my eyes.

 _I could lose myself in your eyes_.

I felt like he had understood me because he gave me a smile and hugged me tighter, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder.

After what felt like an eternity, I opened my eyes and saw them. My sisters, followed by a large wave, coming this way.

He must have heard my breathing because he let go of me and looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking towards the water, noticing where my gaze was.

I looked around, thinking of how to communicate with him. I needed to leave _now_. But I did not want to hurt him—he had lost me once.

 _I have to go_ , I wrote on the sand with my finger.

"What? Why? Why can't you talk?" he asked rapidly, still holding on to me, not wanting to let go.

I gave him a weak smile, _I'll be back, I promise_ , I wrote. It took every ounce of energy and self control to pull myself away from the person I loved—or had loved. My heart ached with every footstep I took but I had to go, I could not risk his safety. I turned around and looked at him one more time, wanting to sketch his face in my memory forever, before running towards the water and plunging into the ocean.

* * *

 **A/N:** The idea came to me as I was reading "The Siren" by Kiera Cass. I'm using her book as inspiration and borrowing her "world" from the Siren. I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'm not sure if I will continue, for now, I'm posting this...let me know what you think!


End file.
